


VidCon

by PocketoliJoji



Category: Pyrocynical - Fandom, nfkrz - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Agoraphilia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketoliJoji/pseuds/PocketoliJoji
Summary: Tbh I'm hardly a NFKRZCynical shipper however I'm extremely thirsty for Roman so I decided to give this ship a shot.





	VidCon

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I'm hardly a NFKRZCynical shipper however I'm extremely thirsty for Roman so I decided to give this ship a shot.

The two could hardly even backtrack.

One moment they were taking pictures with fans and goofing around with other creators at VidCon, the next they were crammed in a bathroom stall, bodies pressed up against one another. The two were in the stall furthest to the left of the room, so naturally Niall had taken advantage of that and shoved Roman against the wall. Niall leaned against the wall, his forearms pressed against the space between both sides of Roman's head, supporting his weight. Roman swallowed hard, trying to suppress the blush that was steadily rising from the pit of his stomach and causing a blockage in his chest that he could barely speak through.

"N-Niall, what the fuck are you doing?" Roman asked, letting out a soft laugh in an attempt to clear the tension. Roman felt his cheeks heat up, the confident look on Niall's stupid face causing blood to rush to a rather unwanted place. Niall slid his hand onto Roman's cheek, "Can I?" he asked, not specifying what exactly he was asking for consent to do. Roman's heart thumped erratically in his chest, and unable to put together a rational thought, he nodded his head.

Niall leaned in close, his hot breath causing a tingling sensation on Roman's lips. Roman let his eyes fall shut as Niall softly acquainted their slightly open mouths, slowly applying a generous amount of pressure, not wanting to take things too far too soon. The kiss was slow and passionate, and Roman couldn't help but melt into the heavenly feeling. He had never kissed another guy before this, or even thought about doing such, but it felt so much better than he could ever think it would.

Niall was the first to break the kiss, taking in a soft inhale before opening his eyes back up, breathing out as he admired the sight before him. Niall's eyes trailed down his friend's body, taking a notice to the growing bulge in his pants that he was desperately trying to hide. Niall went in for another kiss, this one being sloppy and significantly more scandalous than the previous one. Roman slipped his tongue into Niall's mouth, tangling his fingers in the Brit's bright ginger-blonde hair. Niall moaned deep in his throat as he felt Roman's spit drip into his mouth.

The inside of Niall's mouth tasted rather sweet, like he had been eating sugary candies all day. Roman slid his tongue over Niall's teeth, the roof of his mouth, and, of course, his tongue. Roman licked and sucked on the tip of fleshy organ before finally pulling back to take in a breath, a thin string of saliva connecting his tongue with Niall's. Roman's chest heaved up and down as he stared into Niall's eyes, his mind all over the place.

Niall knelt down, lifting Roman's shirt up with one hand and pulling apart the button on his fly with the other. Niall pulled down the zipper, spreading apart the now open flaps and tugging Roman's pants down slightly. Niall stuck his hand into the slit at the front of Roman's black boxers, popping the Russian's member out. Niall tugged some more of the material out of his way, wrapping his fingers around Roman's erection and slowly beginning to stroke him back and forth. 

Niall pressed the flat of his tongue against Roman's slit, licking circles around the tip of his cock before leaning his head forward and deepthroating the near entirety of his shaft. Roman leaned his head back, letting out a deep breath as Niall slid his lips up to the head of Roman's dick and began to lick up the delicate veins running down his shaft. Niall pulled his lips a little higher up, tonguing and sucking Roman's bellend as his fingers pumped his shaft back and forth.

Roman buried a hand in Niall's hair, letting out quiet mewls of pleasure. "Niall..." He moaned softly, "Niall, h-hold on," Roman said. Niall pulled off of Roman's member, his hand's movements coming to a halt, "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you want to go all the way, or..?" Roman asked, "Because I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that..." Roman said. Niall cracked a smile, "Sure," He said, sliding his hand off of Roman's dick. 

"Here, um," Niall said, closing the toilet lid and leaning on top of the tank, "That good?" He asked, arching his back slightly.

"Y-Yeah," Roman said, reaching around and undoing Niall's fly. Roman pulled Niall's pants and boxers down, the Brit's boner slapping against the lid of the toilet he was leaning over. This was going to be the first time Roman had ever fucked a guy, and he didn't have the slightest clue as to what to do.

_Just treat it like it's a pussy, Roman._

Roman told himself. Roman slid one of his fingers into his mouth, proceeding to suck on it. Once his finger was sufficiently covered in spit, he pulled it out of his mouth, eyeing down Niall's entrance. Roman gripped Niall's asscheek with one hand as he slowly pushed his spit-covered index finger inside of him.

"Is that okay?" Roman asked, sliding the entirety of his digit inside of Niall.

"Y-Yeah, keep going," Niall said. Roman hesitantly added a second finger, freezing when Niall groaned and tensed up a bit.

"I'm fine, you don't have to stop," Niall said, admiring the concern but finding it slightly annoying at the same time. Roman slowly began to scissor Niall open with his two digits, the accidental brush of a specific spot making Niall let out an almost involuntary squeak.

"D-Do that again," Niall said. Roman crooked his fingers downward, softly rubbing Niall's insides, "This?" Roman asked, starting to curl his fingers in a 'Come here' motion.

"O-Oh fuck, right there," Niall groaned, biting down on his lip. Roman kept repeating that motion, twisting his fingers slightly and watching as Niall's head turned side to side, soft whimpering noises escaping his mouth. Roman wrapped his free hand around Niall's erection, sliding his fingers up and down in a quick manner.

"R-Roman, oh my god..." Niall moaned out, fingers curling, palms driven into the wall, "Roman I'm getting so fucking close," Niall groaned with a slight crack in his voice. Roman felt proud of himself. For someone who had never done such act with another man before, he thought he was doing rather well.

"R-Roman!" Niall yelped, his thighs tensing as thick, hot ropes of cum spilled onto the toilet lid. Roman kept massaging Niall's prostate, waiting for him to finish riding out his orgasm to pull his fingers out. After around several seconds, Niall's climax came to an end, and Roman finally slid his digits out of him. 

"Pre-mature," Roman teased. 

"Fuck off," Niall replied, his thick British accent heavy against the cuss. Roman slid his hand into his pocket, taking out his wallet to see if he had any condoms. To his luck, he did.

Roman took the item out of his wallet and put the wallet back in his pocket, tugging his pants and boxers down past his knees. Roman took the rubber out of its wrapper, unravelling it on his member. Roman tossed the wrapper onto the floor, sliding both of his hands onto Niall's ass. Roman spread open the Brit's cheeks, pushing the tip of his cock inside of Niall and sliding one of his hands higher, onto Niall's hip. Niall's toes curled, "K-Keep going," He said.

Roman slowly buried himself up to the hilt, doing his best not to hurt Niall, "It's in," he said, "Can I move?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Niall said, his voice at a volume lower than the usual, Roman's length filling him ever so perfectly. Roman pulled back slightly before snapping his hips forward, his hands gripping Niall's hips tightly as he began to fuck himself into his friend. Niall's jaw fell open, a gasp escaping from his open mouth as his body was rocked back and forth.

"A-Ah..." Niall groaned as Roman sped up to a pace he didn't expect in the slightest.

"So fucking tight..." Roman muttered under his breath, his balls slapping loudly against Niall's ass every time he would thrust into him.

"S-Slow down, Roman!" Niall yelped, gripping onto the lid of the tank, the object making clattering noises as it bounced up and down slightly. There was a moderate amount of pain, but the increasing pleasure quickly began to cloud over it, making it seem incredibly minute. Roman did reduce the speed of his movements, however it was an ever so slight change.

"Is this okay?" Roman asked, leaning over Niall and sliding one of his hands up onto his shoulder. Niall nodded his head, seemingly unable to form proper words. Niall's eyes squeezed shut as he let out a particularly sensual noise, feeling his cock slowly begin to harden again.

The constant sound of panting, skin slapping against skin, and the position the two were in made Roman subconsciously compare the act to how dogs do it. Roman could feel himself inching closer to his release, but held back as best as he could as he had already teased Niall for climaxing too soon and didn't want to be ridiculed himself. 

Niall had completely forgotten about the fact that he was in a technically public place and that people even outside of the bathroom could more than likely hear him and let his moans out freely. As time went on, Niall began to wonder how Roman was keeping up such a quick pace for as long as he was. By now, Niall was fully erect again and could feel his second orgasm creeping up on him. Roman pulled out suddenly, "Stand up," He said, a hint of what appeared to be curiosity in his voice. Niall, disappointed by the lack of Roman inside of him, stood up straight and turned to his Russian friend, "Yeah?" Niall asked. 

"Hold on one second," Roman said as he ripped off a large amount of paper from the roll and wiped the top of the toilet lid clean. Once he was done, Roman simply slid the wet wad of paper onto the floor and turned his body to Niall, sitting down on the closed lid, "Ride me," he said.

Niall shook his pants and boxers that were resting at his ankles off, hesitantly climbing onto Roman's lap. Niall wrapped a hand around Roman's cock, making sure the head was lined up with his entrance before lowering himself down onto it. Roman gripped Niall's hips, guiding him further down until the entirety of his dick was inside of him. Niall slid his hands onto Roman's shoulders as he lifted and dropped his hips, slowly at first. 

Roman lifted Niall up a couple of inches before beginning to buck into him, his movements being slow for only a short moment before they rose sharply in speed. Niall let out a shameless moan, the new position allowing his prostate to be grazed and thrust into over and over again. Niall's breaths were sharp and quick, the only understandable words leaving his mouth being either cusses or Roman's name. Niall could feel his climax approaching ever so quickly, and the mere thought of himself orgasming all over his friend's face just made it even quicker. 

"R-Roman, I'm not gonna last..." Niall whimpered, staring into his friend's eyes. Niall leaned forwards, planting a soft kiss on Roman's mouth. Roman relocated one of his hands from Niall's hips to the back of his head, applying warm pressure to the Brit's needy lips as he continued to thrust into him. Niall pulled back from the kiss, "A-Ah, Roman!" he yelped, eyes screwed shut, his forehead pressed against Roman's.

"Roman I'm gonna c-" Niall was cut off by a high-pitched yelp that had quickly exited his mouth, that familiar burst of ecstasy almost overwhelming Niall as his semen shot onto Roman's face and neck. Roman kept on moving his hips before he eventually gave up and came hard himself, letting out a low groan as his fluids quickly filled up the latex barrier around his cock.

Roman assisted Niall in getting off of his lap, reaching for the toilet paper to wipe the semen off of his face before Niall suddenly blurted out "Wait."

"Hm?" Roman turned his head to Niall, watching him climb back onto his lap and slowly lick his own cum off of his face. Roman didn't object, in fact the gesture instead brought a smirk to his lips.

"You're fucking gay, mate," Roman said.

"Guess that makes two of us," Niall replied.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

(Some gay shit that inspired this: https://nhentai.net/g/172949/)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
